


小龙人

by Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr/pseuds/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr
Summary: 第一次的开车，粗糙兔兔要吃小龙人
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento





	小龙人

前几天战兔做实验的时候，龙我上前帮忙，结果误碰一瓶药剂，导致小屋发生了剧烈的爆炸，在烟雾缭绕的木板下，战兔没找到龙我，却找到一位头顶龙角，背部长有龙鳞的小龙人。

小龙人说他就是万丈龙我，战兔上下打量片刻，决定用特殊的方式来检验这只小龙人的真伪。

他用右手的拇指摩擦着小龙人背部的龙鳞，褐色的鳞片意外的坚硬，“太厉害了！”战兔痴迷的研究起来，背对着他的龙我却突然哼哼了起来，  
“万…不，小龙人我这样弄你不舒服吗”战兔虽然嘴上问着，但手上片刻也没闲着，且还有加大力度的嫌疑，“那倒也不是，就是，你轻一点战兔，”

“那这样呢？”战兔一根食指伸进了小龙人的尾巴内处，“这里竟然会有洞，原来小龙人的这里会出现洞，简直是人的翻版，太厉害了！”

“诶…突然就做这种事情，”小龙人感觉脸部开始发烫，身体也变得越来越奇怪。

“我还想看看你的嘴巴，请张开”，小龙人听话的让战兔观看口腔，岂料那人又伸出食指，在他的舌面上按压，转圈

“你那个摸法，啊啊咿啊啊”，随后战兔又将中指塞了进去，小龙人感到两只手指上下摆弄他的不仅是舌头，还有他的整个身体，他开始微微颤抖，全身上下也开始分泌黏腻的汗水，

“啊……嗯嗯……”  
“别动哦，会受伤的”

战兔拍拍床垫，将小龙人抱了上去，接着紧紧地缠绕住小龙人稍显单薄的身躯，

“啊，战兔不要…舔那里”

“龙这里很敏感吗”战兔说着还边舔耳垂边伸长脖子去吻小龙人的唇，“好软，嘴巴也是，耳朵也是，接下来我要再去看看龙的洞”

“不要～”

“为什么不要，难道小龙人不喜欢我吗？”

“那…那倒也不是”

在小龙人持续害羞时，战兔早已开始解裤子前的拉链，回忆闪现在他的脑海，想起身下这个笨蛋几乎每一次骑车的时候都忘记拉裤链，这分明就是在诱惑人，现下里他就要让龙我知道他平日里忍耐的有多艰难。

“接下来要放轻松点哦”

小龙人感到一只手指热切的捅进他的洞中，然后是两只，三只，他的洞也在回应，并适时的流出一股股的水，他想要更多，更多的填充，

“战兔，呜…哈…啊…够了，快点让你真正的家伙进来！”

“哎，不多适应下小龙人会痛的”洞中分泌了更多的水，仿佛已经急不可耐。

“战兔，快点…嗯啊…”

看着身下的小龙人这般样子，战兔心中愉悦无比，本想再折磨折磨他，但自己也快要把持不住，于是立即将他的阴茎猛地刺入小龙人的洞中，

“嗯啊…这就是龙的小穴吗，太爽了！”

一种摄人的电击感充斥着小龙人的身躯，这次他与战兔是真正的合二为一了，原来这感觉是那么的刺激。

战兔的肉棒持续性的插入拔出，就像正在进行一场战斗，不过这场战斗的输赢倒并不重要，因为他甘愿溺死在小龙人的洞中。

“龙我，要在我内射你的时候，一起射精吗？”

“呜～啊～随便你”

“那，如果同时那里和肉棒的话，小龙人会怎么样呢？？”

“住…住手”

战兔一手抓住小龙人的肉棒一边猛烈进攻，  
终于“啊噢噢呜啊啊啊……”  
两人双双射出！！


End file.
